


Christmas Meeting

by charmed_seconds



Series: A Snake and a Lion [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry takes Draco to meet his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Meeting

Harry clutched his partner’s hand, the two men huddled together to stay warm during the winter season. Snow covered the ground and it crunched underneath their boots as they made their way down the street. Feeling his lover shiver, Draco took his hand away from Harry’s and wrapped it around the man’s shoulder, bring him close.

                “It’s over here,” Harry said softly, leading Draco to a small gated cemetery.

                  Draco watched as Harry kneeled in front of two gravestones and gently brushed aside the thin layer of snow away. Soon enough Harry’s parent’s names were revealed. Harry stood again and waved his wand, and a bouquet of flowers appeared just above them. Draco felt Harry curl into his side, but Draco couldn’t keep his eyes off the land that houses his lover’s parents. Gently, he flicked his wand and the snow melted around the graves and various flowers – including lilies- sprouted up from the ground.  He felt Harry peck his cheek before he rested his head on Draco’s shoulder, a small sniffle coming from the man. Whether this was because of the weather or seeing his parent’s grave, Draco wasn’t sure. 

                “We should get to your parents,” Harry whispered.

                Draco nodded, and with one last glance at the graves, steered Harry away. “We’ll come back for Easter.”

                Harry smiled and curled into Draco, “Thank you.”


End file.
